The present invention pertains generally to equipment used in slaughter houses for the killing of cattle. In the processing of cattle for market it is highly desirable that the animals be killed in a quick and humane manner which objectives are currently not being realized with known killing methods and equipment. A second consideration is that the method used should be such as to cause minimal damage to and waste of the consumable portions of the animal. A still further consideration is that the equipment not constitute a hazard to the operator and that the animal be killed quickly to prevent the animal being a threat to the operator. Additionally desirable is that such equipment be adaptable to the size and specie of animal being processed to avoid premature rigor mortis which impedes later processing. Such equipment is subject to federal regulation.
In the prior art are tongs having electrodes at their distal ends for application to the animal to cause an electrical current flow to be completed through a portion of the animal's body with the circuit being completed through one of the electrodes or, in other systems, through the animal's feet in place on an isolated grounded surface. Some examples of the foregoing prior art equipment are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,553,135; 1,949,985; 2,002,755; 3,163,884; 3,314,103.
A specific problem exists in establishing good electrical conduction between the electrical apparatus electrodes and the animal. Typically the animal when subjected to existing equipment will move in a dynamic fashion ofttimes disrupting the conduction of current to the animal. Accordingly, a manually held apparatus incurs the severe drawback of the operator necessarily keeping the electrodes embedded within the animal for the duration necessary to cause fibrillation. Any interruption in the current flow through the animal inhumanely prolongs the animal's condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,553,135 discloses an apparatus for imparting an electrical charge to an animal being slaughtered wherein a floor of a killing box or knocking box is grounded. U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,755 discloses stunning tongs equipped with a pair of electrodes in circuit with a handle mounted switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,884 discloses tubular arms which carry wires and contacts the latter urged into engagement with the animal by means of an air cylinder supported on a handheld base equipped with finger operated switches. An electrical system in the foregoing patent includes timer, transformer and relay components.